Ilógico
by iusoG ninneT
Summary: No entender era vergonzoso para él. Siempre se jactaba de ser alguien racional, una persona razonable y coherente cuyos actos eran consecuentes a sus pensamientos. Era alguien que estaba orgulloso de su exactitud al momento de clasificar, etiquetar, denominar y conceptualizar. Pero Kuroko era lo opuesto a él, era un revoltijo de letras y números que no lograba comprender.


_N/A: Aquí Tennin Gosui dejando uno de sus escritos, esta vez un MidoKuro ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

 **ILÓGICO**

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y uno de sus índices golpeando nervioso una de sus propias costillas, Midorima Shintaro observaba aquel objeto que llevaba encima su ¿amigo? ¿novio? ¿amigovio? _«Los nombres que la gente se inventa ahora»_ , dijo en su fuero interno, confirmando que el mundo estaba cada vez más loco.

Como fuere, aún no encontraba un calificativo adecuado para Kuroko Tetsuya. Es decir, él le había dicho que salieran y el peliceleste le había escoltado a la salida de Seirin, él se había encontrado en el bochornoso dilema de aclarar el malentendido o no y el otro... Había sido Kuroko quien fue directo esa vez, diciéndole que quería que salieran también, pero como _más que amigos_.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba «más que amigos»? Midorima no entendía. Y no entender era vergonzoso para alguien como él. Siempre se jactaba de ser alguien racional, una persona razonable y coherente cuyos actos eran consecuentes a sus pensamientos. Era alguien que estaba orgulloso de su exactitud al momento de clasificar, etiquetar, denominar y conceptualizar. Sí, de conceptos vivía el hombre.

Pero Kuroko era lo opuesto a él, era un revoltijo de letras y números que el peliverde no lograba comprender.

Había sido la curiosidad en primera instancia, se dijo. Siempre le había llamado la atención la manera que tenía el chico fantasma de conducirse por la vida, tan opuesta a la suya pero, al parecer, tan eficaz. Empezó observándolo y, antes de darse cuenta, ya se había enamorado.

De solo pensar que el otro le correspondía, Midorima se sentía más seguro de que todo en la vida estaba regulado por el destino.

Aún mirando a Kuroko tirar un balón a la canasta, sonrió. Recordó un día que el peliceleste le dijo que él, Midorima Shintaro, era _ilógico_.

¡Ilógico!

—Te aferras a la razón y a la visión realista de todo, Midorima-kun, pero quieres creer en algo como la exactitud de los astros. Al mismo tiempo que defiendes el dominio de la mente sobre la materia, defiendes la existencia de algo superior que nos conduce. Es ilógico —había dicho Kuroko, mientras el peliverde le quedaba viendo como si le estuviera creciendo una segunda nariz.

Kuroko le había dado mucho que pensar ese día. Principalmente, si él no sería una persona _ilógica_ , después de todo.

Midorima suspiró al ver que su... _no-definido_ se le acercaba. Sonreía, como cada vez que jugaba baloncesto. Con esa sonrisa suave que se veía absolutamente plena en su rostro níveo.

—Perdona por la demora, Midorima-kun —dijo sin dejar de sonreír—. Quería dominar bien ese tiro antes de irme.

—No te preocupes —respondió con su usual sequedad el peliverde, mientras sus ojos enfocaban _eso_.

Se removió inquieto, nervioso. Otra vez.

 _«No se lo puedes pedir. ¡No puedes!»_.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —inquirió, moviéndose como un robot hacia la salida del gimnasio de Seirin.

No escuchó la respuesta del otro. De hecho, intentó pensar en mil cosas que no fueran Kuroko. Cargó su talega sobre el hombro con fuerza, empuñando una de sus manos alrededor del tirante. No iba a hacerlo, no iba a hacerlo, no iba a hacerlo... No iba a...

—¡Midorima-kun!

 _«Que me parta un rayo»._

Se detuvo y se giró a ver a Kuroko, quien le alcanzó corriendo. El peliceleste jadeó durante unos segundos, antes de tomar una de las manos de Midorima y dejar en ella su... _«Oh...»._

—Kuroko... —balbuceó el peliverde, anonadado.

Abrió su mano, para ver mejor lo que el adverso había dejado allí, encontrándose con...

—El objeto de la suerte de mañana es una muñequera, ¿verdad?

—Sí... —replicó Midorima, todavía viendo el objeto con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Puedes tomar la mía. Me la dio Ogiwara-kun y vale mucho para mí, así que cuídala lo mejor posible, por favor —habló con calma Kuroko.

—Tú, ¿cómo sab...?

Kuroko lo miró fijamente, sin emoción alguna. Lo miró como solía mirar cuando era transparencia pura.

—Pensé que, ya que somos pareja, debía interesarme un poco más por tus cosas, Midorima-kun —contestó con tranquilidad.

Midorima se giró en el instante, acomodándose los anteojos para disimular un sonrojo y, de nuevo, moviéndose como un robot. Pero, ¿qué diablos...? Ese chico...

—¿Midorima-kun?

—No me hables, Kuroko.

Y el peliceleste caminó a su lado. Esa era otra de las cosas que amaba de él: no se veía afectado por el silencio. Como él, parecía disfrutarlo. Entendía cuándo él necesitaba pensar, cuándo necesitaba tiempo para procesar algo, aunque estuviera confundido. Le daba su espacio, pero también sabía cuándo invadirlo. Qué extraño muchacho.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kuroko, Midorima había ordenado lo suficiente sus pensamientos como para hablar. Miró al peliceleste fijamente, aunque su mirada no era como la del más bajo. Era penetrante y expresaba demasiadas emociones.

—No sabía que éramos novios —dijo con firmeza, casi como si estuviera reprochándole al otro todo el martirio que había sufrido estando en la incertidumbre.

Kuroko _sonrió_.

—Pensé que decir que éramos novios desde el principio sería un paso muy grande para ti, Midorima-kun. Sentía que debía ser paciente.

—¿Qué soy? ¿Una quinceañera virgen?

—No —murmuró Kuroko, frunciendo levemente el ceño ante la imagen mental que el más alto había plantado en su testa—, pero cosas como el amor son complicadas para ti. Puedes sentir, pero sueles negarlo.

Midorima miró al otro con severidad, odiando el hecho de no poder refutar porque el peliceleste tenía razón. Apretó la muñequera de Kuroko en su mano.

—¿Estás enojado? —interrogó Kuroko, mirándole con preocupación.

—Sí.

Entonces se inclinó para darle un beso al otro. Fue un beso inocente y curioso, un beso sorpresivo y dulce. Kuroko abrió los ojos de par en par, impresionado por no haber tenido que ser él quien diese el primer paso en esos menesteres. Amoldó sus labios a la forma de los de Midorima, quien se separó luego de unos cuantos segundos, acomodándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

—Te iré a recoger mañana, también —anunció, preparándose para irse.

Solo le detuvo la suave risa de Kuroko. Era extraño oírle reír. Kuroko Tetsuya no era el tipo de chico que reía a carcajada limpia ante la más mínima provocación, él era la clase de persona cuyos ojos reflejaban lo divertido que estaba o la felicidad que sentía. He ahí otra cosa que Midorima adoraba de él.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó, más curioso que irritado.

—Dijiste que estabas enojado, pero me besaste. Realmente eres la persona más ilógica que he conocido, Midorima-kun.

Entonces Kuroko ingresó a su casa, dejando a Midorima solo. Éste se quedó un rato viendo la nada, antes de levantar la muñequera que le había dado su _novio_ y sonreír. Sonrió porque, podía ser una persona ilógica, pero el hecho de que el destino lo uniera a otra persona ilógica había resultado ser lo más _lógico_.

 **F I N**

 **17/11/15**


End file.
